My Love Story (MLS)
by JeenTeppei
Summary: UPDATE CH3 - KISE KECELAKAAN! Kumpulan kisah cinta para cowok keren Anime Kuroko No Basuke dengan "kamu".
1. Chapter 1

**I LIKE YOU**

Ditulis oleh Jeen Teppei

Kagami X Reader/You/OC

Cast:

Kuroko No Basuke Original Chars

Reader/You/OC sebagai Narashiki Aihara

* * *

Aihara meletakkan pulpennya dan dengan menopang pipi melihat lurus keluar jendela. Malam ini Bulan tampak bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya.

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya, ada seseorang muncul dalam pikirannya saat dia belajar.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Kagami-kun." Kata Aihara, pura-pura percaya bulan bisa mendengarnya.

Aihara tertarik pada Kagami sejak dia melihat siswa kelas 1 berambut merah marun itu masuk ke kelasnya untuk bicara dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Aida Riko.

Dia masih ingat saat itu Kagami datang dengan terburu-buru.

 _"Pelatih, aku minta formulir keanggotaan resmi klub basket."_

 _Karena kaget Riko refleks menyemburkan air susu yang sedang diminumnya ke arah depan hingga wajah Kagami basah._

Sejak itu Aihara selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya setiap kali ia melihat Kagami.

Sebelumnya Aihara tentu sering memikirkan Kagami, tapi ini benar-benar pertama kali fokusnya terganggu saat belajar. Dan dengan itu, sekarang Aihara yakin tentang perasaannya untuk Kagami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Aihara menutup bukunya dan berdiri. "Kurasa aku akan tidur lebih awal." _**Kulit seorang gadis harus terlihat segar saat menyatakan cinta.**_

* * *

"Tuhan, pelatih selalu nyuruh kita kumpul mendadak begini," Kagami mengeluh dari hati terdalam. "Kenapa juga kita harus memberikan semua kertas ujian tengah semester kita padanya? Aku berharap dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang gila lagi."

"Aku tidak yakin. Yang aku dengar kita tidak bisa main di _**Inter-Highs**_ kalau nilai ujian kita ada yang tidak memenuhi standar KKM." Jelas Kuroko yang berjalan di samping Kagami.

Kagami menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan wajah panik bertanya: "Hah? Serius?"

"Oi, Kuroko, Kagami." Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, Kuroko dan Kagami segera membalikan tubuh mereka ke arah suara.

"Furihata, Kawahara, dan... Fukada."

"Wah.. Akhirnya Kagami ingat nama kita." Kata Fukada.

"Aku bingung kenapa kita melakukan ini sekarang? Pertandingan final kan masih jauh?" Tanya Furihata saat mereka menuruni tangga.

"Mungkin terkait dengan uji kemampuan dua hari lagi." Kata Kuroko.

"Tapi bukannya itu tidak mempengaruhi nilai kita?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kita cuma harus fokus latihan." Kata Kagami.

* * *

"Kita punya masalah besar." Riko menyapa junior-juniornya yang baru tiba di aula basket dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan kening berkerut.

"Dia menakutiku..." Fukada bergumam pelan, semua sependapat dengannya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu dua hari lagi akan diadakan tes uji kemampuan. Dan ya, hasil tesnya tidak mempengaruhi nilai kalian. Tapi..."

Hyuuga meneruskan Riko. "...kita memiliki sekitar 300 murid per angkatan. Tes akan memberitahu di mana kalian ditempatkan."

"Tiga terbawah harus mengikuti kelas remedial sabtu depan, dan itulah masalahnya." Izuki menambahkan.

"Sabtu... Tunggu, itu kan hari pertandingan kita di _**Inter-Highs**_ melawan SMA Too?!" Kagami bertanya dengan wajah tegang.

Koganei yang berdiri di sebelahnya membenarkan dengan anggukan kepala. "Jadi kalau hasil tesmu kacau, kau tidak bisa bermain. Kau harus berurusan dengan itu dulu sebelum menang atau kalah."

"Dan karena itu kami memutuskan untuk memeriksa nilai ujian tengah semester kalian," Jelas Hyuuga. "Yang nilainya jelek akan mendapat pelatihan khusus di rumah pelatih, mulai malam ini."

"Ru-rumah pelatih?!"

* * *

"Baiklah, keluarkan hasil ujian tengah semester kalian!" Teriak Hyuuga.

Dengan malu-malu para junior mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka pada para senior. Setelah terkumpul jadi satu Hyuuga memberikan semuanya pada Riko.

"Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, dan Fukada-kun.." Riko memeriksa cepat kertas-kertas di tangannya dengan penuh ketelitian. "Nilai mereka cukup baik," Gumamnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi jangan lupa untuk belajar di rumah ya."

"Baik!" Kata Furihata lantang.

Kawahara menghembuskan napas lega. "Kita selamat."

"Sekarang sisanya..." Riko memicingkan matanya, melirik tajam Kagami dan Kuroko. Masa depan tim basket Seirin bergantung pada mereka.

Nilai-nilai Kuroko: 57, 59, 49, 81, 55, 63.

"Wow, ini rata-rata." Kata semua senior bersamaan.

Reaksi _**priceless**_ senior-seniornya membuat Kuroko merasa ada yang salah dengan dunia ini.

"I-ini tidak buruk atau apapun! Ini hanya juga tidak bagus." Kata Riko.

"Tapi nilai bahasa Jepangnya sangat tinggi!" Kata Izuki.

"Dapat nilai 63 di sejarah Jepang," gumam Kagami, lalu melanjutkan dengan mengeraskan suaranya. "Kuroko, kau ini jenius atau apa?!"

Nilai 63 saja dianggap jenius? Dengan penuh kekhawatiran semua senior langsung mengalihkan pandang mereka ke Kagami.

"Kumohon.. Jangan.." Gumam Riko.

* * *

"Ini." Kagami menyerahkan hasil ujian tengah semesternya pada Riko.

Nilai Kagami: 9, 0, 14, 3, 5..

"JELEK SEKALI!" Teriak Izuki, Koganei dan Hyuuga serempak disertai kilatan petir di belakang mereka.

"Aku tahu kau idiot, tapi aku tidak mengira kau sebodoh ini!" Teriak Riko penuh kemarahan.

"Bagaimana bisa bahkan nilai bahasa inggris mu jelek?!" Tanya Izuki.

Kuroko menoleh pada Kagami di sampingnya. "Kagami-kun, bukannya kau tinggal di luar negeri?"

"Bahasa inggris jepang terlalu formal!" Kagami menyahut emosi. "Aku mengerjakan ujianku lancar hanya dengan insting."

Riko memasang mata elangnya bersiap memangsa Kagami. "Jangan main-main denganku!"

Riko berlari kencang ke arah Kagami lalu membanting keras tubuh juniornya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kita semua harus kerja sama untuk yang satu ini." Kata Hyuuga sambil menatapi angka 0 dalam kertas di tangannya.

"Kalian sendiri.. Memang kalian semua benar-benar pintar?" Tanya Kagami, meragukan.

"Jangan kurang ajar!" Lagi, Riko membanting brutal tubuh Kagami.

Hyuuga menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak kesal pada Kagami. "Tentu saja! Setidaknya dibanding dirimu."

"Kalau begitu mari kita ambil kesempatan ini untuk mengumumkan bagaimana kami, para senior, melakukan tes uji kemampuan kami," kata Kagonei penuh semangat. "Pertama kapten kita, Hyuuga Junpei: peringkat 112 dari 305!"

"Ya, cukup baik untukku." Hyuuga berkomentar acuh tak acuh.

Koganei melanjutkan. "Izuki Shun, 71! Tsuchida Satoshi, 81! Mitobe Rinnosuke, 74! Dan akhirnya aku, Koganei Shinji, 52!"

"Kalian semua luar biasa!" Kagami terkagum. "Terutama kau, Koganei-senpai!"

"Dan yang terakhir pelatih kita Aida Riko: 2!" Teriak Hyuuga, terselip kebanggan di dalamnya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Saking kagetnya Kagami hampir kena serangan jantung. "Kau, pelatih, peringkat dua? Kau sepintar itu?" Tanyanya, menolak untuk mempercayai hal itu.

Riko bertolak pinggang dan membusungkan dadanya. "Itu benar."

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya. "Sial, siapa yang peduli tentang nilai, yang penting aku bisa main basket dengan ba..eksksks.."

Riko mencekik leher Kagami sebelum juniornya itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Bahkan seekor monyet bisa bermain basket, tapi monyet tidak bisa menang!" Teriak Riko sambil menunjuk wajah Kagami.

Monyet?

Kagami tidak menyangka akan ada momen dalam hidupnya di mana seorang gadis memanggilnya monyet dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membela harga dirinya.

* * *

"Permisi." Kata Aihara saat ia memasuki aula.

Semua mengalihkan pandang mereka ke arah suara.

Apa yang seorang Narashiki-san lakukan di sini? Semua senior bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Maaf menganggu." Aihara membungkuk setengah badan di depan Riko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Narashiki-san. Kami juga tidak sedang latihan kok, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Riko bertanya ramah.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam Kagami-kun sebentar?"

Panggilan _kun_ Aihara pada Kagami membuat Riko agak heran. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka berteman. _**Dan hebat sekali kalau benar Kagami adalah teman Narashiki-san.**_

Semua senior laki-laki langsung membully Kagami. "HAH? KENAPA DI DUNIA INI SEORANG AIHARA NARASHIKI MENCARIMU?!"

Kagami melawan balik untuk bertahan hidup. "MANA AKU TAHU! DAN BERHENTI MEMUKULIKU! SENPAI MACAM APA KALIAN SELALU MENYIKSA ADIK KELAS?!"

Mengabaikan keributan di belakangnya, Riko berpikir keras. _**Bagaimana ini.. Kalau mengizinkan, aku yakin Kagami-kun pasti kabur. Tapi kalau menolak.. Duh pusing! Katakan yang sejujurnya sajalah.**_ "Maaf, Narashiki-san. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membawa Kagami-kun karena dia pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur."

"Kabur?"

"Jadi sebenarnya kami berkumpul di sini untuk memeriksa nilai ujian tengah semester para anggota junior. Nilai Kagami-kun yang terburuk, jadi mulai malam ini dia akan mendapat pelatihan khusus di rumahku," Riko melirik tajam Kagami di belakang. "Yang mana aku yakin dia pasti lebih memilih terjun dari atap daripada melakukannya. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak boleh menyerah karena kalau Kagami-kun gagal dalam uji kemampuan lusa nanti, dia tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan sabtu depan."

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengan Kagami-kun di sini." Kata Aihara, lalu melewati Riko untuk mendatangi Kagami.

Wajah Kagami sedikit memerah. Dia bukan orang yang mudah malu, tapi dipandangi oleh seorang gadis cantik di depan banyak orang adalah situasi yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"K-kenapa?" Kagami bertanya dengan alis setengah terangkat.

Aihara tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya lalu membungkuk setengah badan. "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Aihara Narashiki, kelas 2-1. Aku menyukaimu."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Semua berteriak kaget, kecuali Kuroko yang bingung seperti anak hilang.

"Sadis. Gadis paling populer di sekolah naksir Kagami." Kata Hyuuga, berurai air mata.

Mitobe meletakkan tangannya di pundak Hyuuga.

"Tunggu, ini sedang terjadi dalam mimpi atau di dunia nyata?"

Koganei memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Izuki, kenapa sih leluconmu tidak pernah ada yang lucu?"

Di Amerika orang biasanya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada sama lain dan setidaknya jalan sekali sebelum menyatakan cinta. _**Apa di Jepang ini benar-benar umum? Seorang gadis mendatangi laki-laki yang mereka sukai dan hanya menyatakan perasaan mereka seperti ini?**_ Kagami bahkan tidak bisa berkedip karena dia terlalu bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau katakan. Tentu Kagami tidak buta: tubuh mungil, kulit putih, mata bulat, rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai. _**Sangat manis.**_ Sebagai seorang remaja laki-laki normal ia mengakui Aihara sangat menarik.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan atau mengatakan apapun. Keputusannya memang ada padamu. Tapi aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban atau akan menunggu untuk itu. Aku di sini hanya untuk memberitahumu perasaanku, melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

 _ **EH?**_ Kagami baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

Gaya bicara tegas dan jelas.. _Hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan_.. Kalimat itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Midorima. _**Ya! Hanya Midorima yang akan berkata seperti itu.**_ Juga, ekspresi wajah datar dan tatapan hampa yang tidak berubah sedetikpun.. _**Kuroko dan Midorima digabung jadi satu dalam raga seorang gadis! Dia sangat menyeramkan!**_ Seluruh bulu yang ada pada tubuh Kagami kini berdiri tegak.

"Aida," Aihara berbalik. "Izinkan aku untuk membantu kalian."

"A-apa?"

"Serahkan Kagami-kun padaku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik agar dia bisa mengerjakan soal uji kempampuan dengan lancar."

"Apa dia bermaksud mengajariku? Memang dia pintar juga ya?" Kagami bertanya pelan pada Hyuuga.

Hyuuga memukul kepala belakang Kagami hingga juniornya itu meringis kesakitan. "Narashiki-san tidak hanya pintar. Kau sudah tahu pelatih peringkat 2, tapi itu tidak stabil karena Rikoo harus bersaing dengan sepuluh terpintar lainnya, dia juga bahkan pernah keluar dari 10 besar.."

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting. Pelatih tetap seorang jenius bagiku." Kagami menyela.

"Dan Narashiki-san adalah kesempurnaan. Dia peringkat 1, dan tidak pernah pindah dari sana. Tes atau bukan, dia selalu mendapatkan 100 di atas kertas nya."

 _ **Selalu 100? Tidak pernah membuat kesalahan bahkan pada satu nomor soal pun?**_ "Itu tidak mungkin..." Kagami terkagum tapi di saat bersamaan fakta itu membuatnya takut. _**DIA SEMAKIN MENYERAMKAN SAJA!**_

"Ini seperti bantuan dari surga," Riko membungkkukan badan berkali-kali. "Aku percayakan Kagami idiot padamu. Narashiki-san, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya."

Semua senior ikut membungkukkan badan bersama Riko. Mereka bersyukur tidak harus mengajari Kagami. "Terima kasih, Narashiki-san!" _**Kau menyelamatkan kami.**_

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu," Aihara kembali berbalik pada Kagami. "Aku yang menawarkan bantuan."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah..

Dengan terpaksa Kagami pulang bersama dengan Aihara. Mereka pergi dengan kereta.

"Arah pulang kita ternyata sama." Kagami bergumam pelan pada diri sendiri saat memasuki kereta.

Gerbong kereta dipenuhi orang-orang yang pulang kerja. Beruntung, Kagami dan Aihara mendapat tempat duduk.

* * *

Di stasiun berikutnya Aihara harus berdiri karena memberikan tempat duduknya pada seorang ibu hamil.

Kagami menunduk lesu. _**Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu. Apa dia sengaja mempermalukanku?**_

* * *

Setibanya di tujuan Kagami sangat kaget karena ternyata mereka tinggal di bangunan apartemen yang sama.

 _ **PANTAS SAJA SEPANJANG JALAN TERASA TAK ASING!**_

"AR.." Kagami berhenti sebentar karena ia lupa nama Aihara, kemudian masa bodo melanjutkan langsung ke intinya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU KAU JUGA TINGGAL DI SINI?"

"Kau tidak bertanya." Jawab Aihara, masih dalam sikap tenangnya. "Juga, kita pernah beberapa kali satu lift jadi ku kira Kagami-kun sudah tahu."

"Ap-apa?" _**Kami pernah satu lift dan aku benar-benar bahkan tidak familiar dengan wajahnya. Apa dia baru saja memberitahuku kalau dia memiliki kemampuan seperti Kuroko?!**_

"Kenapa harus memasang ekspresi wajah seperti orang yang baru melihat begitu.." Aihara melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, Kagami mengikuti dengan lunglai.

"Tolong jangan beritahu aku kau juga suka membawa jimat kemana-mana." Kagami menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kata Aihara sambil menekan tombol lift nomor 5.

Itu jelas artinya tidak. Kagami menghembuskan napas lega. _**Untung dia tidak seaneh Midorima.**_

* * *

"Ar.. Karena kita masih satu gedung berati aku boleh pulang dulu kan?" Tanya Kagami.

Aihara mengunci pintu apartemennya. "Maaf Kagami-kun aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"K-kenapa?!" _**Cih, berlebihan sekali sih.**_

"Aida sudah menjelaskan situasinya padaku dan aku tidak diizinkan untuk itu. Lagipula kita memang tidak boleh umembuang waktu sedikitpun. Berdasarkan nilai-nilai tengah semestermu, aku setuju dengan semuanya kalau Kagami-kun benar-benar idiot."

Kagami menyahut emosi. "Apa kau harus mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti itu?!" _**Sial, aku sangat lapar.**_ Kagami membantin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ingin pulang hanya untuk makan.. Apa Kagami-ku mengira aku tidak memberimu makan di sini?"

Mata Kagami membesar. _**Lagi-lagi..**_

* * *

Kagami melahap cepat steak sapi yang disajikan Aihara.

"Aku terkejut ternyata kau bisa memasak. Dan ini bahkan jauh lebih enak dari pernah kumakan di restoran." Kata Kagami sambil terus mengunyah. Dia sempat mengira Aihara seperti pelatihnya yang sangat buruk dalam memasak.

"Ini hanya steak, semua orang bisa memasaknya. Enak atau tidak hanya tergantung pada kualitas daging dan sausnya. Dan aku sarankan jangan bicara saat makan." Aihara meminum air di gelasnya lalu beranjak keluar dari dapur.

* * *

Mereka belajar di ruang depan.

Aihara mengajari Kagami dengan sangat serius. Penjelasan Aihara sangat mudah dimengerti, tapi tetap saja mendengar dan membaca materi membosankan membuat Kagami mengantuk.

 _ **TUK!**_ Aihara memukul kepala Kagami dengan kipas kertas raksasanya lagi.

"AAAAAAAA!" Kagami berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "BERHENTI MELAKUKAN, AR!"

"Maka jangan tertidur. Dan bahkan kalau Kagami-kun tidak ingat namaku, kau tidak bisa hanya memanggilku AR. Kau harusnya bertanya atau setidaknya tambahkan satu huruf A lagi di belakang."

"Terserahlah.. Ini sudah jam 3 pagi! Biarkan aku pulang! Aku ingin tidur!"

"Aku juga mengantuk sepertimu. Tapi kau belajar begitu lambat, sedangkan kita masih memiliki banyak materi yang harus dikejar."

Kagami menempelkan kepalanya ke meja.

* * *

"Sebutkan ciri-ciri Moluska?" Tanya Aihara, membacakan salah satu soal IPA di tangannya.

Kagami yang berjalan lunglai tanpa jiwa di sebelahnya menjawab asal. "Mereka menjijikan."

"Salah. Jawabannya: kaki berotot, massa viseral organ internal, dan cangkang."

"Dan siapa yang peduli tentang itu?!" Kata Kagami, terdengar sangat marah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kagami-kun."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau memaksaku untuk belajar sepanjang malam, bahkan tidak memberiku waktu untuk tidur setidaknya selama 10 menit. Apa kau mencoba membunuhku?!"

"Tentang itu, kita hanya memiliki satu hari tersisa. Jadi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur malam ini." Kata Aihara saat mereka di depan Zebra Cross.

Mendengar itu, Kagami semakin tidak bisa melihat bisa melihat masa depan hidupnya. Malam ini begadang lagi, sepertinya aku benar-benar akan mati.

Aihara menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, sedangkah Kagami yang sedang dalam Mode Zombie terus berjalan.

"Kagami-kun..."

 _ **TIN! TIN!**_ Terdengar lengkingan suara klakson mobil yang amat keras.

Kagami menoleh lemas dan matanya langsung membelalak melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang mengarah kepadanya. Aihara segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Kagami.

 _ **APA INI ADALAH BAGAIMANA HIDUPKU AKAN BERAKHIR?! Mati muda ditabrak truk...**_

"Kau beruntung itu tidak terjadi karena aku ada di sini." Kata Aihara saat menarik tubuh Kagami.

 _ **ARA..**_

Mereka jatuh ke arah belakang dengan posisi Kagami menindih Aihara.

 _ **MENYELAMATKAN HIDUPKU.**_

"Kagami-kun," Aihara menepuk pelan lengan Kagami. "Kau sangat berat."

Kagami tersadar dan langsung berdiri. "Sial tadi hampir saja.."

"..kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami membantu Aihara berdiri.

"Kurasa," Aihara berbalik membelakangi Kagami. "Tapi sikuku terasa perih."

"AAAAAAAA KAU BERDARAH!"

"Oh, pantas." Kata Aihara seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kagami memegang kedua bahu Aihara. "Kau tahu, ini menakutkan kau benar-benar selalu tenang dalam setiap situasi."

* * *

Aihara mengobati lukannya sendiri di UKS. Kagami bersikeras untuk membantu tapi bel sudah berbunyi sehingga ia tidak punya pilihan selain terpaksa mengikuti perintah Aihara untuk masuk ke kelas.

 _"Kau tahu, ini menakutkan kau benar-benar selalu tenang dalam setiap situasi."_

Aihara menutup kotak P3K dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam lemari. Kedua sikunya sudah terbalut rapih oleh perban.

 _ **Selalu tenang dalam setiap situasi? Kau salah Kagami-kun. Kau harusnya melihat bagaimana paniknya aku saat berlari mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu.**_

* * *

"Bagaimana berlajarmu?" Tanya Kuroko pada Kagami yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku terlalu banyak ketinggalan," Kagami menghembuskan napas lesu. "Lupakan tentang _**Inter-Highs**_. Aku begitu bodoh jadi mungkin aku akan melewatkan babak final."

"Jangan seperti itu, Kagami-kun. Semua senior kita percaya tim kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan juga, aku sudah mendengar tentang Narashiki-senpai. Sepertinya kau sudah berada di tangan guru terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan."

Kagami menoleh keluar jendela di sebelah kirinya dan bergumam pelan. "Dia benar-benar adalah guru terbaik."

* * *

"Kau memiliki waktu 30 menit untuk mengerjakan ini," Kata Aihara sambil memberikan kertas soal matematika pada Kagami. "Dan seperti kemarin, nanti aku akan mengoreksi dan memberi penjelasan soal yang salah."

Kagami mengambil pulpennya dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

Baru mengerjakan satu nomor yang entah jawabannya benar atau tidak, Aihara mengentikan tangan Kagami yang sedang menulis.

 _ **?**_ Kagami mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Aihara.

"Kau memiliki terlalu banyak hal di pikiranmu untuk bisa fokus pada soal." Kata Aihara.

 _ **Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.**_ Kagami menyeringai iblis. "Sepertinya kau selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku. Apa kau pembaca pikiran atau semacamnya?"

Aihara menoleh pada jam dinding. 09:30 malam. Waktu yang tersisa semakin tipis sedangkan materi yang Kagami harus pelajari masih banyak sekali, Aihara benar-benar harus memaksimalkan waktu.

 _ **Setengah jam saja untuk bicara bebas, lagipula aku memang harus mengbalikan fokusnya.**_ "Tentu bukan. Aku juga tidak percaya di dunia ini ada orang-orang seperti itu."

"Lalu jelaskan.. Bagaimana bisa ketika aku memikirkan sesuatu, lalu kau selalu mengatakan kalimat yang seolah menjawab apa sedang kupikirkan dengan sangat tepat."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya sedetikpun dari Kagami, Aihara menopang pipinya. "Aku hanya menduga."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Menduga?"

"Aku membaca banyak buku tentang kepribadian. Kau tahu, kau bisa mengetahui pola pikir seseorang hanya dari melihat kebiasaan, mimik wajah dan nada suara mereka."

"Itu menyeramkan."

"Menurutku itu ilmu yang menarik untuk dipelajari. Mau meminjam buku-bukunya?"

Kagami menggeleng, menolak tegas tawaran Aihara. "Tidak, terima kasih. Dan aku benar-benar tidak suka membaca buku."

"Kagami-kun, sepertinya kau belum mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau memberitahukan padaku. Jangan menahannya karena kita harus segera kembali belajar."

"BERHENTI MEMPRAKTIKAN ILMU MENYERAMKANMU PADAKU."

"Maaf, tapi raut-raut wajahmu terlalu jelas."

Kagami mengatur napasnya beberapa saat. _**Sial kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat begini?!**_ "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah melakukan ini dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Aihara-se..senpai."

"Sama-sama." Balas Aihara singkat. "Dan tidak usah memaksakan diri memanggilku senpai. Aku tidak keberatan dipanggil hanya Ara oleh Kagami-kun," gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kagami. "Jangan mengecewakanku dan semua anggota tim basket."

Kagami menatap Aihara beberapa saat lalu mengangguk.

Mereka melanjutkan berlajar hingga matahari terbit.

* * *

Uji kemampuan. Harap matikan handphone. Guru pengawas duduk kembali setelah menulis hal tersebut di papan tulis.

"Kagami-kun, semoga beruntung." Kata Kuroko. Dia bisa melihat jelas kegugupan Kagami.

Kagami yang tengah diselimuti aura kegelapan merasa bahwa dia tidak siap untuk ujian ini. Kagami belum menguasai seluruhnya materi yang diajarkan Aihara selama dua hari terakhir, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengecewakan semuannya.

 _ **Aku tidak boleh menyerah!**_ Kagami menggenggam erat pinsilnya.

* * *

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Kagami Taiga mengerjakan yang namanya ujian dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Tenaganya dikuras habis oleh setiap soal yang memusingkan kepalanya.

 _ **Sial. Sial. Siallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll..**_

* * *

Waktu habis.

Guru pengawas mengumpulkan kertas-kertas ujian menjadi satu lalu meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa murid pun keluar untuk beristirahat.

"Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Diam," Kagami menempelkan keningnya pada meja. "Aku sudah selesai dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya." _**Tadi itu benar-benar neraka!**_

* * *

ESOKNYA...

Dipimpin oleh Riko, semua anggota senior tim bakset Seirin berlari menuju kelas 1-B untuk melihat hasil tes uji kemampuan Kagami.

"Cepat! Nasib tim kita tergantung pada ini!" Teriak Hyuuga.

"Jangan mengewakan kami, Kagami!" Teriak Koganei.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau ada di seratus terbawah." Kata Riko, sangat cemas.

* * *

"Kagami!" Hyuuga membuka pintu kelas 1-D dengan dramatis.

Kagami dan Kuroko menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Bagaimana nilaimu?" Tanya Riko.

Kagami memandangi satu persatu wajah tegang senior-senior di depannya.

Wajah serius Kagami semakin membuat semunya _**DAG DIG DUG**_ karena memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

Kagami mengeluarkan perlahan kertas di kantung seragamnya, lalu seketika mengubah ekspresi wajahnya-nyengir, memamerkan hasil tes uji kemampuannya.

Nilai Kagami:

Bahasa Jepang, 98 | KKM, 50.5

Inggris, 65 | KKM, 58.7

Matematika, 51 | KKM, 49.8

IPA, 70 | KKM, 60.5

Sejarah Jepang, 65 | KKM, 50.0

Preringkat 90 dari 308 murid

"WAAAHHH!" Semua senior berhasil dibuat kaget, tapi mereka lega Kagami lolos dari kelas remedial.

"Luar biasa! Narashiki-san memperbaiki otak idiot Kagami hanya dalam 2 hari!" Kata Riko.

"Lupakan seratus terbawah, Kagami bahkan masuk seratus teratas!" Kata Izuki.

"Narashiki-san sungguh seorang jenius!" Kata Koganei.

Riko menghela napas lega. "Semuanya berakhir baik. Sekarang kita bisa fokus pada pertandingan!"

Semua menyahut serempak dengan penuh semangat. "YA!"

Kecuali... Hyuuga yang sedang menangis di pojokan.

"Hyuuga-kun, ada apa? Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Riko.

"Aku... Aku tidak percaya aku kalah dari Kagami... Aku bahkan tidak sebodoh itu..." Air mata Hyuuga semakin menderas.

"Ayolah, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya usaha Kagami sendiri, ia memiliki Narashiki-san di sisinya. Jadi tentu saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Narashiki-san.. atau anak didik teridiotnya," Riko menoleh pada Kagami. "Iya kan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku idiot!" Kagami berteriak emosi.

* * *

Kagami berlari mengejar Aihara yang dilihatnya baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"ARA!" Panggil Kagami.

Aihara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Kagami-kun.. Ada apa?"

"Um, bisakah kita pulang bersama seperti kemarin-kemarin." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa tidak."

Aihara kembali berjalan, Kagami mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana siku mu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Semakin membaik."

 _ **Syukurlah..**_ "Apa kau tidak akan bertanya bagaimana hasil tes uji kemampuanku?"

"Tidak."

"Cih," Kagami mengendus kesal lalu menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar selalu menjawab segala sesuatu dengan tegas dan jelas ya?!"

"Karena aku sudah tahu dari Aida," Jelas Aihara. "Kagami-kun peringkat 90."

"Dan kau sendiri? Apa kau peringkat 1 lagi?"

"Tentu."

Kagami menoleh untuk menatap wajah Aihara.

 _ **Gadis ini.. Kami jelas sangat berbeda.**_

 _"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Aihara Narashiki, kelas 2-1. Aku menyukaimu."_

 _ **Kenapa dia menyukaiku? Dan setelah hari itu dia seperti biasa-biasa saja. Apa mungkin dia tidak serius tentang menyukaiku? Tidaktidaktidaktidak! Kagami Taiga berhenti memikirkan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu! Ingat gadis di sampingmu bisa membaca pikiran!**_

* * *

Kagami memakan makan malamnya dengan tidak bersemangat.

 _ **Ini aneh. Kenapa aku merasa kesepian? Bodoh sekali, selama ini aku kan memang tinggal sendiri.**_

Kagami menatap lurus pada kursi kosong di depannya dan membayangkan Aihara sedang duduk di sana menatap balik dirinya dengan wajah datar dan mata kosong khasnya.

 _ **Apa aku tiba-tiba merasa kesepian karena dua hari terakhir bersama Ara sangat menyenangkan?**_

 _ **Dan.. Tidak pernah ada orang selain kami, apa Ara juga tinggal sendirian sepertiku?**_

Kagami bertanya-tanya apakah Aihara juga berpikir kalau dua terakhir ini menyenangkan..

Setelah mencuci piring bekas makannya Kagami memutuskan untuk menemui Aihara. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu yakin untuk apa.

"Kagami-kun?" Aihara bergumam pelan ketika membuka pintu.

"Um, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja selesai makan. Apa Kagami-kun kemari untuk berlajar bersama lagi."

Kagami menggeleng cepat. "Jangan tersinggung, kau adalah guru yang hebat. Tapi setelah tes kemarin aku hanya benar-benar harus mengistirahatkan kepalaku."

"Jadi.. Untuk apa Kagami-kun kemari?"

Kagami membalas agak lama. _**Untuk apa aku kemari?!**_ "A-ara.. Bisa kita bicara?"

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Aihara meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di meja lalu bergabung duduk dengan Kagami di sofa.

Kagami langsung meminum habis jus jeruk yang disuguhkan Aihara untuknya, berharap itu bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil. _**Sial. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari saat aku mengerjakan uji kemampuan kemarin.**_

"Ara.. Apa kau juga tinggal sendirian sepertiku?" _**Mungkin aku bisa memulai dengan pertanyaan ini..**_

"Kagami-kun tinggal sendiri? Itu pasti menyenangkan. Aku tinggal bersama ayah dan ibuku."

"Sungguh? Tapi sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di sini?!"

"Ayah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan game jadi dia memang jarang pulang. Ibuku adalah seorang penulis, dia sekarang ada di kamarnya, dan tidak akan keluar sebelum menyelesaikan project buku yang sedang dikerjakan."

"Begitu." Kagami bergumam pelan. _**Jadi kita tidak sama.. Tapi aku senang mengetahui ternyata kau tidak kesepian. Tunggu, kenapa juga aku peduli apakah dia kesepian atau tidak?!**_

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kagami-kun."

"AAAAAAAA!" Kagami menutup kepalanya dengan panik. "Kau melakukannya!"

Aihara bertanya polos. "Melakukan apa?"

"Ara.." Kagami mengubah nada suaranya ke serius. "Tentang hari itu.. Saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?"

Aihara menatap lurus wajah Kagami. "Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar menyukai Kagami-kun."

 _ **Bagaimana aku harus mempercayai itu.**_ "Kenapa? Kenapa kau meyukaiku? Aku sangat berbeda denganmu. Dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik dariku."

"Kagami-kun membuatku tersenyum."

"Jangan konyol. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum." Kata Kagami, lalu dengan mudahnya Aihara memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya.

 _ **A...**_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _ **DEG!**_

Sungguh senyuman yang.. Memberika sejuta rasa di saat yang bersamaan. Kagami bahkan merasa seperti ada ratusan kembang api indah meletus di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang seperti Kagami-kun ternyata bisa mengalami krisis percaya diri, padahal bagiku semua tentang Kagami-kun sangat menarik."

"Aku tidak mengalami krisis percaya diri! Aku hanya bersikap realistis bahwa kau terlalu baik untukku." Kagami berhenti bicara, menyadari Aihara baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu. _**Semua tentangku.. Menarik baginya?**_

"Aku suka tubuh besar Kagami-kun, aku bahkan sering membayangkan kita berpelukan, rasanya pasti hangat sekali."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa!"

Aihara melanjutkan. "Aku suka alis Kagami-kun yang terbelah dua, aku suka Kagami-kun yang tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bicara, aku suka otot perut Kagami-kun.."

"Ot-otot perutku?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya sekali saat Kagami-kun mengelap keringat dengan ujung kaos di sesi latihan basket."

Kagami membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Semua yang dikatakan Aihara membuatnya serasa ingin meledak. "Aku tidak meminta penjelasan. Aku tidak mengira ternyata kau mesum."

"Aku membayangkan hal-hal liar tentang Kagami-kun karena aku mengagumimu. Normalnya, semua gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta memang begitu."

 _ **Benar. Aku melihat Ara sebagai sosok sempurna hingga melupakan fakta bahwa dia juga adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki perasaan khusus padaku.**_ "Ara.."

"Ya?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk memberimu jawaban," Kagami menghela napas agak panjang sebelum meneruskan. "Kau mengingatkanku sekaligus pada dua orang yang ku kenal. Itu selalu membuatku canggung dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan hubungan percintaan macam apa yang akan kita miliki."

"Aku mengerti."

Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya dan kali ini bukan karena kegugupannya. Dia tidak suka dengan ekspresi sendu yang Aihara pasang diwajahnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara.. Sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa kau seperti kombinasi Kuroko dan Midorima, tapi yang pasti aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu."

Aihara berkedip bingung. "Kombinasi Kuroko dan Midorima?"

"Tolong jangan membuatku untuk menjelaskannya. Dan bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena aku membalas perasaanmu."

"Benar." Kata Aihara, lalu mengangetkan Kagami dengan membuat gerakan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ara...ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" _**Tubuhku.. Tubuhku sepertinya benar-benar akan meledak.**_

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi," Aihara memendam wajahnya di dada Kagami. "Kagami-kun, ternyata memang hangat."

 **FIN**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Ingin Sekuel? Beritahu aku melalui Twitter _**JeenTeppei**_ apa yang kalian inginkan terjadi antara kagami dan Aihara di dalam Sekuel.

 _NEXT: KUROKO X READER/YOU/OC_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DATE**

Ditulis oleh Jeen Teppei

Kuroko X Reader/You/OC

Cast:

Kuroko No Basuke Original Chars

Reader/You/OC sebagai Haruka Yuna

Main Cast di Chapter 1 Narashiki Aihara

* * *

Ini buruk. Itulah yang seorang Haruka Yuna pikir di hari pertama sekolah saat melihat salah satu alumni SMP nya, Kuroko Tetsuya, masuk ke dalam kelas.

 _ **Tetsu-kun adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku tahu tidak ada kesempatan untukku dan Tetsu-kun akan bersama, itu sebabnya aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan nya.**_

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yuna menggerakan

kepalanya sangat lambat menoleh ke arah bangku Kuroko.

 _ **Ini buruk. Kenapa kami harus masuk ke sekolah yang sama?! Lebih spesifiknya bahkan satu kelas.. Sedangkan perasaanku padanya belum sepenuhnya mati, dan dia kemungkinan besar bahkan tidak ingat padaku.**_

* * *

Yuna menoleh ke belakang, seperti biasa gadis berambut merah panjang yang selalu dikuncir kuda itu diam-diam memperhatikan Kuroko.

 _ **Setiap hari aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri untuk tidak melakukan hal ini. Tapi tubuhku selalu mengkhianatiku. Kepalaku bergerak sendiri dan mataku benar-benar butuh untuk melihat wajahnya.**_

Yuna segera mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah depan ketika Kuroko yang sepertinya menyadari sedang dipandangi menatap ke arahnya.

 _ **Cintaku tumbuh lebih dalam. Dan semakin dalam semakin menyakitkan karena aku tidak bisa bersamanya.**_

* * *

Kuroko mengoper bola pada Kagami. Kagami yang dijaga oleh Izuki mendribble bola ditempat sebentar lalu dengan gerak cepat melewati Senpainya itu. Kagami berlari membawa bola ke depan. Izuki berusaha mengejar Kagami, tapi Kagami terlalu cepat untuknya. Sesampainya di depan ring Kagami loncat tinggi dan memasukan bola dengan melakukan SLAM DUNK!

Kegagalan di kejuaraan _**Inter-Highs**_ menjadi pukulan telak untuk Seirin, tapi mereka tidak diam di tempat meratapi kekalahan. Mereka berlatih sangat keras untuk menebus yang lalu dengan menjadi juara _**Winter Cup**_ tahun ini.

"Narashiki-san apa yang kau bawa?" Riko bertanya riang pada Aihara yang baru memasuki aula.

Aihara meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya di bangku bench. "Ini minuman energi untuk tim dari Nenekku di Hokkaido."

"Wah.. Nenekmu sangat baik. Tolong sampaikan terima kasih dari kami semua padanya." Riko membungkuk setengah badan.

Aihara mengangguk. "Aku permisi pulang dulu, Aida." Katanya sambil berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu, Narashiki-san tidak tinggal untuk melihat Kagami-kun?"

Aihara membalas tanpa menoleh. "Tidak. Menatapnya dalam kondisi berkeringat seperti itu dalam waktu lebih dari 5 menit terlalu berbahaya untukku."

"Hah?" Riko bergumam bingung dengan setengah alis terangkat.

Perkataan Aihara membuat Kagami kehilangan fokusnya dan menabrak Hyuuga yang sedang loncat untuk menangkap bola di udara.

"ADA APA DENGANMU KAGAMIDIOT?!" Kata Hyuuga sambil menginjak-nginjak tubuh Kagami.

Kuroko berlari keluar dari lapangan untuk menghampiri Aihara.

"Narashiki-senpai." Panggil Kuroko.

Aihara yang sudah diambang pintu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Kalau Narashiki-san tidak sedang terburu-buru, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu sebentar."

"Oi Kuroko! Kembali ke lapangan!" Teriak Hyuuga.

"Bukankah kau sedang berlatih?"

"Aku akan minta izin."

"Aku menunggu di luar." Aihara berbalik keluar pintu aula.

* * *

Kagami menatap heran pada Kuroko yang sedang bicara dengan Riko, dan setelah itu berlari meninggalkan aula.

"Pelatih! Ini tidak adil kau memberi Kuroko waktu istirahat!" Kagami berteriak protes.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kalau aku pelatih yang tidak adil?" Tanya Riko dengan nada sangat horror yang membuat bulu kuduk semua orang merinding.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku."

"Kuroko-kun mengatakan dia perlu bicara dengan Narashiki-san tentang sesuatu yang

penting, aku memberinya izin karena dia berjanji tidak akan lama."

Kagami mengalihkan pandangnya, menatap lurus pada pintu aula. _**Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Ara?**_

* * *

"Narashiki-senpai, aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu berani untuk menyatakan cinta pada Kagami-kun?"

Aihara menatap heran Kuroko. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat _random_. Aihara bisa membaca jelas dari wajah Kuroko sepertinya juniornya itu sedang menyukai seseorang. Tapi sebelumnya.. "Apa kau yakin aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk kau ajak bicara tentang ini?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Narashiki-senpai dan Kagami-kun sudah bersama selama 3 bulan dengan baik. Aku ingin mendengar saran darimu."

"Kalau memang begitu," Aihara mengalihkan pandangnya kembali ke depan. "Apa yang membuatku berani untuk menyatakan cinta pada Kagami-kun? Cinta bukan tentang berani atau tidaknya, cinta adalah tentang memilih mencintai atau tidak, dan kau harus melakukan bagianmu. Aku menyukai Kagami-kun. Aku memilih untuk mencintainya. Lalu aku datang padanya untuk melakukan bagianku. Itu adalah bagaimana semuanya bekerja."

"Narashiki-senpai tahu saat itu Kagami-kun tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Kagami-kun menjawab tidak?"

"Aku bukan gadis yang bodoh cinta. Aku tidak akan datang untuk mendapat kata 'TIDAK' dari mulut Kagami-kun. Karena itu untuk melindungi hatiku dari kehancuran, aku mengatakan padanya aku tidak mengharapkan atau menunggunya memberikan jawaban. Kalau dalam olah raga itu dinamakan taktik, yang sesungguhnya adalah tentu aku sangat menginginkan balasan atas perasaanku, tapi aku akan membutuhkan waktu untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta dulu padaku."

"Lalu Narashiki-san mengambil kesempatan di depan mata untuk menjadi guru privat Kagami-kun, dan kau berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau meneruskan ceritanya dengan benar, Kuroko." Aihara tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana membuat nya jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aku kecewa kau bingung untuk hal-hal sesederhana itu. Kalau kau tidak memiliki kesempatan maka buat sendiri kesempatanmu. Kau seorang laki-laki, itu bahkan lebih memudahkan semuanya, ajak dia jalan bersama. Dan untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu? Yang kau perlu lakukan hanya menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Semua yang Aihara katakan menyegarkan pikiran Kuroko. "Aku harus kembali ke dalam untuk berlatih," Kuroko membungkuk setengah badan. "Terima kasih atas waktumu, Narashiki-senpai."

* * *

"Yuna-chan!"

Yuna menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. "Kelebihan tenaga di pagi hari, Aizawa-chan?"

"Bagaimana tidak...AAAAA!" Aizawa memeluk-meluk Yuna.

Yuna meneruskan berjalan menuju kelasnya, Aizawa mengikutinya di samping.

"Jadi, semalam aku upload foto kita yang kita ambil di Maid Cafe beberapa waktu lalu ke Instagram.."

"..Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya, Aizawa-chan?" Yuna memotong. "Kau janji foto itu hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi." Mengingat pose yang mereka dalam foto membuat pipi Yuna memerah karena malu.

"Kita sangat manis di foto itu jadi tentu janji yang kubuat adalah janji palsu," Aizawa nyengir tak berdosa. "Dengar, ini adalah keberuntunganmu, Reo Mibuchi mengomentari fotoku menanyakan nomormu."

"Re-reo Mibuchi?"

"Oh tidak. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu dia?!"

Yuna menggeleng, membuat Karu menepuk wajahnya.

"Anak rumahan ini," Aizawa merangkul pundak Yuna. "Mibuchi-senpai adalah salah satu siswa terpopuler di SMA Rakuzan. Oh! Dan dia juga anggota reguler tim basket sekolah mereka. Itu bagus kan? Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai basket."

Yuna memaksakan sebuah senyuman lalu menunduk. _**Aku tidak suka basket. Aku menyukai seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai basket.**_

* * *

Dengan senyuman, Kuroko menatap balik Yuna yang sedang memandanginya.

Jantung Yuna berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya seketika berubah merah. _**Aku.. Tertangkap basah..**_

 _ **KRINGGG!**_ Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Yuna menempelkan keningnya ke meja.

"Yuna-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Aizawa.

Yuna menjawab dengan nada kelabu. "Ya~~~ak-aku baik-baik saja~~~" di bawah meja, kaki gadis itu bergetar. _**Ini tidak baik, tubuhku sangat tidak stabil. Tidakkkkk Tetsu-kun pasti menganggapku aneh karena tadi aku memandanginya sangat intens.**_

"Hhm.. Aku mengerti kau pasti sedang datang bulan ya?"

"Hhehehe," Yuna terkekeh horror. "Tolong jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan suara keras." _**Dan aku sedang tidak datang bulan.**_

"Jangan khawatir, Yuna-chan. Sebagai teman terbaikmu aku akan membawakan makan siangmu!"

"Te-terima kasih."

Aizawa menepuk pundak Yuna lalu keluar dari kelas.

* * *

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, Haruka-san?"

Yuna mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Tet-tetsu-kun, sejak kapan kau di depan mejaku?!" Tanyanya kaget. _**Oh Tuhan, apa aku baru saja memanggilnya Tetsu-kun? Ini sangat canggung!**_. Yuna segera berdiri dan minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali, salah tingkah. "Ma-maaf! Maksudku Ku-kuroko-san.. Hhehe.." _**Hiks, aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih aneh dari ini.**_

"Haruka-san, menurutku tidak apa-apa memanggil teman lama dengan nama pertama dan kun." Kuroko memutar kursi di depan meja Yuna dan mengambil duduk menghadap gadis itu.

Dalam bingung, Yuna kembali duduk. _**Teman lama? Tetsu-kun mengingatku?**_

Yuna menunduk dan tersenyum sendu. _**Aku senang.**_

"Haruka-san, kau sepertinya sedang tidak sehat. Mau ku antar ke UKS?"

"Ti-tidak perlu, Kuroko-san," menerima kenyataan mereka tidak pernah akrab, Yuna masih memanggil Tetsuya dengan nama keluarga. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku lega mendengarnya," Kuroko mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Um, Haruka-san, kalau tidak keberatan apa aku boleh memiliki kontakmu?"

Yuna mengangkat kepalanya. "Kontakku?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. _**Tetsu-kun menanyakan nomor dan email ku?**_

"Aku sangat berharap bisa memilikinya." Pinta Kuroko sambil menyodorkan handphonenya pada Yuna.

Yuna mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil handphone Kuroko.

"Um, Kuroko-san, soal tadi.." Yuna mulai mengetik. "Aku minta maaf."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Dan tadi bukan yang pertama kalinya, kalau Haruka-san benar-benar merasa bersalah setiap kali melakukannya lalu kenapa tidak minta maaf padaku setiap hari?"

Tubuh Yuna terasa seperti berputar-putar, semakin lama semakin menciut, sampai akhirnya menghilang masuk ke dalam pusaran air laut. _**Jadi selama ini dia menyadarinya...**_

Yuna berdiri dan mengembalikan handphone sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku.." _**Aku mengerti. Tetsu-kun adalah orang yang baik. Dia minta kontakku pasti karena ingin memberitahuku untuk berhenti menjadi orang aneh 'memperhatikannya diam-diam' secara baik-baik melalui pesan.**_

"Aku sangat tidak keberatan," Kuroko mengambil handphonenya. "Dan, um, Aku ingin mengajak Haruka-san jalan bersama dalam waktu dekat."

 _ **Hah?**_

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Aizawa yang baru kembali dari kantin meletakan paket bento yang dibawanya di meja Yuna.

"Aku akan menghubungimu untuk mengetahui waktu luangmu. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu, Haruka-san." kata Kuroko lalu berbalik, berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hhm.. Kalian berdua meninggalkan aura aneh," Aizawa menyipitkan matanya, memandang curiga Yuna yang masih mematung. "Pokoknya aku ingin tahu secara rinci apa yang tadi kau dan Kuroko bicarakan!"

* * *

 _ **Aku hampir menangis karena kukira Tetsu-kun membenciku. Lalu..**_ _"Dan, um, Aku ingin mengajak Haruka-san jalan bersama dalam waktu dekat."_ _**tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu.**_

 _ **Dan yang Aizawa-chan katakan sangat tidak masuk akal.**_ _"Kuroko menyukaimu! Kenapa sih kau sangat tidak percaya diri?! Kau itu cantik! Duh, aku jadi gemas sendiri."_

Yuna turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan kaca lemari. _**Aku tidak cantik. Dan sebagai gadis remaja aku bahkan tidak bisa bermake-up.**_

Yuna duduk di meja belajarnya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Melaui google dia membuka Youtube dan menontoni video-video tentang bermake-up.

* * *

 _ **Meong! Meong! Meong!**_ Handphone Aihara berbunyi saat ia memasuki apartemen Kagami.

Aihara mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Kuroko?" Gumamnya lalu menekan OK untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Narashiki-senpai, maaf kalau aku menganggu." Kata Kuroko di sebrang sana.

"Apa ada kau menghubungiku?" Aihara membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kagami yang sedang membaca majalah di sofa dengan posisi tengkurap.

"ARA! Jangan seenaknya menindih tubuhku!" Keluh Kagami.

"Apa masalahnya? Kau sendiri bilang kalau aku sangat ringan."

 _ **Yang jadi masalahnya, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri kalau kau melakukan hal-hal semacam ini?!**_ Kagami berdecak kesal dan menutup wajahnya dengan majalah.

"Ringan?" Kuroko bertanya bingung.

"Maaf Kuroko tadi aku sedang bicara dengan Kagami-kun. Cepat katakan yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku sudah di atas Kagami-kun dan kami akan segera sibuk."

"Apa kau tidak punya malu berkata seperti itu padanya?!"

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar teriakan Kagami. "Ini tidak akan lama. Narashiki-senpai, menurutmu kemana aku harus mengajaknya pergi?"

"Tentang itu lagi. Ya.. Tergantung apa yang dia sukai. Kalau dia tipe suka belanja kalian bisa ke mall, tipe pecinta film: ajak ke bioskop untuk nonton film terbaru, dan.. Tipe gadis sangat bermacam-macam."

"Aku mengerti, jadi aku harus tahu dulu apa yang Haruka-san sukai."

"Jadi namanya Haruka."

"Terima kasih, Narashiki-senpai." Kata Kuroko lalu memutus hubungan telepon mereka.

Kagami membalik tubuhnya. "Apa kau kemari untuk mengecek pr ku?"

Aihara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. "Tidak. Aku percaya kau sudah melakukannya, aku kemari hanya untuk menganggumu."

"Kau!" _**Menyebalkan seperti biasa.**_ Kagami mendorong pelan kepala Aihara hingga bibir mereka menempel.

* * *

[From: Tetsu-kun]

Selamat malam, Haruka-san.

Beritahu aku apa yang kau sukai? :)

Pesan Kuroko membuat Yuna terjatuh dari kursi. "Ke-kenapa Tetsu-kun menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu." Gumamnya malu.

 _ **Apa yang ku sukai? Maksudnya tentang apa? Apa dia ingin tahu tentangku? Tidak-tidak.. Aku sangat tidak penting, tentu bukan itu. Tetsu-kun sudah tahu aku menyukainya, jadi pertanyaan nya pasti tentang apa yang ku sukai tentangnya.**_

[Reply to: Tetsu-kun]

Aku menyukai semua tentang Kuroko-san. Terutama mata birumu, menurutku mereka sangat indah.

Yuna menarik napas dalam-dalam. _**Ugh jantung.. Berhenti berdetak sangat kencang.. Tidak perlu malu lagi, toh Tetsu-ku sudah tahu semuanya.**_

 _ **Benar, aku tidak perlu malu lagi!**_

Klik SEND!

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Yuna berlari masuk ke dalam selimut. "Sungguh pesan yang sangat memalukan. Bagaimana aku bisa sangat bodoh memutuskan untuk mengirimnya?!"

* * *

Kuroko menutup mulutnya, pipinya berubah merah. Balasan pesan dari Yuna membuatnya merasakan.. sejuta perasaan senang sekaligus.

[From: Haruka Yuna]

Aku menyukai semua tentang Kuroko-san. Terutama mata birumu, menurutku mereka sangat indah.

"Aku akan menyimpan pesan ini selamanya."

"Kuroko!" Kakeknya memanggil dari bawah. "Kau janji akan memijitiku."

"Ya, aku datang!"

* * *

 _SABTU SIANG.._

Kuroko mengecek jam nya lagi. Dia sekarang berada di taman umum dekat Tokyo Plaza, menunggu Yuna untuk kencan pertama mereka.

Sebenarnya Kuroko sangat gugup, tapi dia masih bisa mengontrol diri untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Begitu Yuna tiba, Kuroko tidak bisa berkedip menatap gadis di depannya. "Cantik." Kuroko berkata pelan.

Yuna mendengar dan tersipu malu. "Ini pasti karena rambutnya.."

"Digerai atau dikuncir, Haruka-san tetap cantik," Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku sangat senang, terima kasih sudah menerima ajakanku."

Hhehehe.. Yuna hampir kehilangan kesadaran. _**Ini mimpikan? Tentu ini mimpi.**_

"Um, Haruka-san."

Suara Kuroko berhasil mengembalikan jiwa Yuna kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Tanganku mulai pegal. Kalau Haruka-san tidak mau bergengaman tangan, katakan saja."

"E.. Ma-maaf." Yuna memberikan tangannya padanya Kuroko. _**Kulit kami bersentuhan dan rasanya hangat, kurasa ini nyata.**_

Mereka duduk berhadapan di bangku taman dekat air mancur.

Keheningan.. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka bicara.

Yuna menyerah dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat malu karena dari tadi Kuroko menatapi wajahnya. _**Rasanya seperti Tetsu-kun sedang balas dendam padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.**_ "Kuroko-san.. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi kencan denganku? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Satsuki-san?" _**Satsuki-san bahkan menjadikan foto bersamamu sebagai profile picture facebook nya.**_

"Sepertinya Haruka-san sedikit salah paham. Aku tidak berpikir aku dan Momoi-san dekat secara pribadi. Dia hanya teman, dan seperti yang kau tahu, dia adalah manajer tim basket Teiko."

"Tapi tetap.. Kenapa seseorang harus mengajak orang aneh yang suka memandanginya untuk kencan." Yuna bergumam sendu.

"Itu tidak aneh," Kuroko tersenyum. "Karena kebetulan orang yang dipandangi menyukainya."

Yuna mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya sambil menunjuk diri. "Kuroko-san menyukaiku?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu? Aku pikir Haruka-san sudah menyadarinya karena aku selalu menatapmu balik."

 _ **SUNGGUH?**_ "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Sederhana karena Haruka-san adalah tipe ku."

 _ **Aku tipe nya?**_

"Sejak SMP, aku memperhatikan Haruka-san adalah orang yang suka membantu. Kau tidak keberatan ketika orang-orang menyalin pr mu. Kau tidak keberatan ketika orang-orang membuatmu membersihkan kelas sendiri. Kau tidak keberatan meminjamkan apapun yang orang-orang butuhkan. Gadis cantik dengan hati yang baik, tentu aku dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta padamu. Saat kenaikan kelas 2 aku kecewa mengetahui kita tidak sekelas lagi. Tapi waktu itu aku belum menyadari perasaanku dan kepalaku benar-benar dipenuhi oleh basket jadi aku tidak terlalu sedih. Aku sangat bersyukur, kita dipertemukan lagi di Seirin."

"Aku tidak sebaik yang Kuroko-san kira. Aku sulit berbaur dengan orang-orang karena aku jarang bicara. Jadi aku berharap dengan membantu mereka aku bisa berteman dengan semuanya, menjadi bagian dari mereka."

"Tidak banyak bicara, benar-benar tipeku."

Yuna memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah saja. "Aku tidak pernah mengira Kuroko-san bisa mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Aku sendiri juga terkejut. Tapi, pesan mu beberapa hari lalu membuatku bisa melakukannya."

"Pesan yang mana?" _**Kami saling berkirim pesan cukup sering akhir-akhir ini.**_

"Yang tentang mata biruku sangat menarik bagi Haruka-san. Kau sangat terbuka, jadi kukira aku juga harus seperti itu."

"Yang itu." Yuna tersenyum canggung.

"Jadi.. Ayo nikmati hari ini bersama," kata Kuroko, sedikit malu-malu. "Aku memilih taman ini karena sebenarnya aku agak bingung harus mengajak Haruka-san kemana, maaf karena aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu. Tapi kalau Haruka-san lapar atau ingin nonton dan belanja, kita bisa masuk ke dalam mall." Kuroko mengatakan bagian masuk ke dalam mall dengan penuh percaya diri. Hari ini dompetnya penuh, dia mendapatkan banyak uang tambahan dari membantu ibunya membersihkan rumah dan memijiti kakeknya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kata Yuna. _**Aku akan menikmati hari yang indah ini!**_

* * *

Kuroko dan Yuna masuk ke dalam mall dengan berpegangan tangan. Di dalam, banyak sekali pasangan yang berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan.

Yuna sangat senang karena merasa dia dan Kuroko sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang jalan bersama.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran es krim bernama CandyCandy.

Yuna memesan es krim sundae rasa strawberry sedangkan kuroko rasa vanilla. Mereka makan dalam diam. Sejak meninggalkan taman tidak satupun dari mereka bicara banyak.

"Kuroko-san, apa kau ingin mencoba milikku?" Yuna menyodorkan sendok makannya berniat menyuapinya. _**OH TIDAK.. AKU TERLALU TERBAWA SUASANA.**_

Kuroko dan Yuna membeku beberapa saat.

Sebelum Yuna menarik kembali tangannya, Kuroko membuat gerakan cepat dengan memajukan kepalanya dan memakan es krim yang disodorkan padanya.

Yuna tersenyum malu.

* * *

Mereka melanjutkan dengan bermain ice skating di lantai atas.

Yuna tertawa mengetahui Kuroko ternyata tidak bisa bermain ice skating.

"Kalau tidak bisa kenapa mau?" Tanya Yuna.

Kuroko memberi jawaban sederhana. "Karena Haruka-san ingin berskating."

"Karena kupikir kita akan menikmatinya bersama."

Kuroko berpegangan pada besi penyangga area ice skate. "Tidak apa, aku bisa menunggu di sini."

"Maksudmu.. Kau hanya akan menontonku saja?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Maaf aku tidak bermain denganmu."

Yuna menatap wajah Kuroko beberapa saat lalu meletakannya tangan Kuroko di pundaknya. "Aku akan mengajarimu."

Kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Yuna.

Yuna menuntun perlahan Kuroko ke tengah lapangan.

Kuroko sangat takut pemain skating lainnya yang bermain begitu bebas dan cepat akan menabrak mereka.

"Haruka-san bisakah kau tertawa lagi?"

Yuna mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

Perlahan tapi pasti Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Yuna gugup setengah mati.

Yuna memejamkan matanya. _**Ibuuuuuu, aku tidak siap untuk sebuah ciuman.**_

"Aku sangat suka tawamu." Bisik Kuroko di telinga Yuna.

Yuna menghela napas lega ternyata Kuroko tidak berniat untuk menciumnya.

* * *

Matahari hampir terbenam saat mereka selesai bermain skating.

Kuroko dan Yuna mampir lagi ke taman sebelum mereka berpisah untuk pulang.

Mereka duduk di ayunan di samping satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Kata Yuna.

Kuroko menoleh pada Yuna. "Tidak, aku yang terima kasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Um, Kuroko-san, keberatan mendorongku beberapa ayunan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Kuroko berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang ayunan yang sedang diduduki Yuna.

"Jangan kencang-kencang ya, aku sedikit takut pada ketinggian."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu mulai mengayun pelan.

Sekarang Kuroko mengerti alasan Kagami menjadi lebih terkendali. _**Bersama dengan seseorang yang kau cintai adalah sungguh kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu.**_

"Haruka-san," Kuroko menghentikan ayunannya. "Aku punya permintaan."

Yuna menoleh kebelakang. "A-apa?" Tanyanya gugup. _**Apa yang Tetsu-kun inginkan?**_

"Apa boleh aku memanggilmu, Yuna-chan?"

"Tentu." _**Kau membuatku sangat senang Tetsu-kun.**_

"Permintaan lain, aku juga ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama pertamaku."

Yuna mengembalikan pandangnya ke arah depan. _**Aku selalu iri pada Satsuki-san karena keakraban kalian membuatnya bisa memanggilmu Tetsu-kun, dan hari ini aku merasa sangat tersanjung kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk itu.**_ "Apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan, Tetsu-kun?"

"Ada."

 _ **E.. Aku menanyakan itu sebagai candaan karena aku kira dia akan menjawab tidak. Ternyata dia masih memiliki permintaan?**_

"Aku harap Yuna-chan akan menerima lagi ajakan kencanku yang selanjutnya."

"Ke-kencan selanjutnya?"

"Selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya. Aku akan mengajak Yuna-chan kencan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Jantung Yuna serasa ditancap oleh busur panah. _**Bukankah matahari sudah terbenam? Tapi kenapa ini sangat terang sekali?**_

 _"Aku akan mengajak Yuna-chan kencan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku."_

 _ **Tapi Tetsu-kun.. Aku sudah jatuh cinta sangat dalam padamu.**_

 **FIN**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Ingin Sekuel? Beritahu aku melalui Twitter _**JeenTeppei**_ apa yang kalian inginkan terjadi antara Kuroko dan Yuna di dalam Sekuel.

 _NEXT: KISE X READER/YOU/OC: IN PROGRESS_


	3. Chapter 3

**TAKE ME BACK**

Ditulis oleh Jeen Teppei

Kise X Reader/You/OC

Cast:

Kuroko No Basuke Original Chars

Reader/You/OC sebagai Shirota Shizuki

* * *

"Apa gunanya masuk ke sekolah yang sama jika kita tidak menghabiskan setiap hari di sini bersama-sama." Kata Kise sambil mengambil duduk di samping Shizuki. Raut kesedihan melingkupi wajah tampannya.

Shizuki meletakkan kembali sandwich yang akan dimakannya ke kotak bekal. "Tentang itu, aku sudah menyadari kalau aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah."

Kise mencengkram kuat bagian atas pahanya sendiri dan hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit. "Kumohon hentikan semua ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Shizuki selalu menghindari Kise, dan itu membuat Kise sangat frustasi. Kise merindukan Shizuki. Rindu ingin menyentuh Nya, menggoda Nya, bercinta dengan Nya..

"Aku tidak menghindari Kise-kun atau apapun, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu dengan jelas minggu lalu."

Minggu lalu Shizuki memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak. Kise mencintai Shizuki dengan seluruh hidupnya tentu dia tidak bisa menerima itu. Jadi, Kise berpura-pura itu adalah lelucon meskipun dia tahu Shizuki serius.

Shizuki membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf aku tidak cukup kuat untuk berdiri di sampingmu ketika penggemar-penggemarmu di sekitarmu. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan, terutama kata-kata tajam mereka. Dan yang mereka katakan benar, aku sangat tidak pantas untukkmu."

 _ **RING DING DONG!**_ Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Shizuki menutup kotak bekalnya dan berdiri. "Aku permisi duluan, Kise-kun." Kata gadis berambut kuning terang lurus sepinggang itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman belakang.

Kise menundukkan kepalanya. Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes.. celananya mulai basah karena air matanya.

* * *

Dari hari ke hari kondisi Kise semakin memburuk. Ia sering bolos sekolah, bahkan ketika ada ujian pada hari itu. Dia tidak makan atau tidur dengan benar, yang mana membuat tubuhnya tidak cukup stabil untuk bermain basket dan kerja-melakukan pemotretan.

Kise menempelkan fotonya bersama Shizuki di kencan pertama mereka ke dadanya. Ini sungguh sebuah luka besar yang tidak akan pernah sembuh, aku membutuhkanmu Shizu-chan.

* * *

Kise melemparkan bola ke ring. Dan... Meleset.

Performa buruk Kise di lapangan menjadi tanda bagi semua rekan tim basketnya. Sebagai kapten tim Kasamatsu biasanya akan marah dan meninju Kise, tapi dia kali ini pandangan mata Kise membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya. Juga, Kise sendiri sudah terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari pengemis di jalanan.

"Kise," Kasamatsu meletakkan tangannya di pundak kiri Kise. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Pulang dan beristirahatlah."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Kata Kise tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Kise berbalik dan berjalan melewati Kasamatsu. Baru tiga langkah Kise berjalan, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya, pandangannya mengabur-sampai akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

"Kiseeee!"

"Moriyama, cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya!"

* * *

Hari sudah malam saat Kise terbangun.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Kata Kasamatsu dengan raut wajah kesal.

Kise mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Sadar?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Tadi kau pingsan di lapangan basket. Ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu, karena harus menungguimu di UKS aku dan Rin-chan jadi batal nonton!"

"Maaf sudah merepotkan," Kise memasang senyum palsu di wajah sendunya. "Aku janji akan mengtraktir Senpai makan untuk mendapatkan pengampunanmu."

Kise berharap bercanda dengan Kasamatsu seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan seperti ini akan menghiburnya sedikit. Tapi, sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Ya.. Kau memang sudah seharusnya merasa bersalah."

Kasamatsu benar-benar khawatir pada juniornya ini. Ia sangat ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi takut itu akan membuat Kise semakin sedih karena harus bercerita padanya.

Kise menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja.

Kasamatsu berdiri dari kursi dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Kise. "Sedikit-sedikit menangis. Ingat kau itu laki-laki."

"Senpai.. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi." Kata Kise penuh kepedihan.

"Sungguh kalimat yang benar-benar bodoh untuk dikatakan."

* * *

"Shizu-chan?" Murasakibara bergumam pelan saat membuka pintu.

Shizuki memindai cepat Murasakibara dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki: sangat berantakan, jelas baru bangun. "Aku tahu ini hari minggu, tapi baru bangun jam 5 sore itu sangat keterlaluan Mu-kun."

"Heh.. Ini sangat tiba-tiba.."

"Kau tidak mengangkat panggilan dan membaca sms ku jadi aku datang!"

"Oh.. Semalam handphone ku mati kehabisan batre dan aku lupa mengisinya. Tapi, ada apa sampai datang ke rumah segala, Shizu-chan?"

"Hari ini adalah pemutaran film Naruto The Last di bioskop. Temani aku nonton ya?" Shizuki mendorong tubuh besar Murasakibara masuk ke dalam rumah. "Pokoknya harus!"

"Eh, aku tidak punya uang untuk jalan."

"Aku akan membayar untuk semuanya."

"Tapi aku juga ingin melanjutkan tidurku, kenapa sih kau tidak pergi dengan.."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat mandi dan ganti baju!" Kata Shizuki, sengaja memotong sebelum Murasakibara sempat menyebut nama Kise.

* * *

Kise masuk ke dalam studio bioskop dan duduk di barisan paling belakang. Kise membayangkan seandainya dia dan Shizuki masih bersama yang mengisi kursi di sebalahnya sekarang pasti bukanlah orang asing.

Secara pribadi Kise tidak tertarik pada Anime, dia sengaja datang ke pemutaran film Naruto The Last ini karena ingat Shizuki menyukai Naruto.

Semua orang di ruangan seketika terdiam ketika layar raksasa di depan menyala. Film akan segera dimulai.

* * *

"Oh tidak, filmnya sudah dimulai." Kata Shizuki pelan saat memasuki studio bioskop.

Mereka terlambat karena 'rempong' Murasakibara memesan begitu banyak makanan.

Kondisi studio gelap, tangan penuh makanan dan minuman membuat keduanya sedikit kesulitan menuruni tangga.

"Perhatikan langkahmu Shizu-chan, jangan sampai popcorn ku jatuh." Kata Murasakibara dengan volume suara biasanya, membuat penonton terganggu.

"Mu-kun seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan temanmu bukan popcornnya."

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suara-suara yang sangat tidak asing, Kise mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah kebisingan. Matanya membesar melihat Shizuki bersama dengan Murasakibara.

Dengan mata mengembun Kise berdiri dan meninggalkan studio bioskop.

Di luar hujan deras. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kise berjalan lunglai menerobos hujan.

* * *

Pagi sebelum kelas dimulai.

Kise berlari memasuki kelas Shizuki. Dengan berurai air mata dia bersujud di depan Shizuki, semua orang sontak sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada keduanya.

"Aku lihat hidupmu lebih baik tanpa aku. TAPI aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, Shizu-chan." Kata Kise, terdengar sangat pilu.

Shizuki terlalu marah untuk bisa berpikir jernih. "Kise-kun ku mohon tolong berdiri! Semua orang akan salah paham tentang ini!"

"Kau selalu berpikir keras tentang opini orang-orang tidak penting," Kise tertawa pahit dalam tangisnya. "Bisakah kau juga memikirkan tentang perasaanku? Tanpamu aku tidak bisa memikirkan atau melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Kumohon terima aku kembali, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, aku akan berhenti menjadi model! Pokoknya apa saja.. Untukmu.."

"Kise-kun," air mata yang sedari tadi ditanah Shizuki akhirnya jatuh. "Semua yang baru kau katakan membuatku terlihat seperti orang egois yang tidak berharga."

Shizuki tidak tahan dengan tatapan tajam 'jijik' yang gadis-gadis berikan padanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Shizu-chan.."

* * *

Shizuki menyembunyikan diri dari guru di UKS. Di sana, gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Bisakah kau juga memikirkan tentang perasaanku? Tanpamu aku tidak bisa memikirkan atau melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Kumohon terima aku kembali, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, aku akan berhenti menjadi model! Pokoknya apa saja.. Untukmu.."

 _ **Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Kise-kun. Maaf tapi aku masih berpikir ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita.**_

* * *

Jam istirahat. Tanpa mempedulikan tasnya masih di dalam kelas, Kise bolos meninggalkan sekolah dengan melompat pagar belakang yang lumayan tinggi.

Kise berjalan tanpa arah dengan kepala tertunduk, ia tidak benar-benar memiliki tempat tujuan.

Di persimpangan Kise tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya meskipun ia tahu lampu lalu lintas menyala merah.

 _ **TINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..**_ Tak sempat mengerem, sebuah mobil yang baru berbelok menabrak Kise hingga tubuhnya jatuh terhempas.

"Maafkan aku...Shizu-chan." Kise bergumam pelan sebelum tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan anak ku?!" Ibu Kise bertanya panik. Bersama dua putrinya, mereka langsung datang ke rumah sakit begitu mendengar tentang kecelakaan putranya.

"Pasien Kise Ryota belum sadar. Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, dia hanya mengalami hanya mengalami beberapa luka ringan ditubuhnya yang akan sembuh dalam beberapa minggu." Dokter menjelaskan.

* * *

Darah kental menetes dari hidung Shizuki mengenai buku tulisnya.

Shizuki mengangkat tangannya. "Sensei, boleh aku izin ke toilet?"

Melihat darah membuat gurunya sedikit khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Shizuki mengangguk. "Ini hanya mimisan kecil saja." Pasti karena aku kurang tidur.

* * *

Shizuki membasuh wajahnya lalu menatap lurus pada bayangan dirinya dalam cermin besar di depannya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

* * *

Shizuki berjalan di koridor dengan menunduk risih. Gadis-gadis sangat terang-terangan dalam menghakiminya.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar ada hubungan?"

"Masa sih Kise-kun sampai bersujud?!"

"Aku terkejut selera seorang Kise Ryota dalam wanita ternyata rendah."

Bisik-bisik yang memuakan, Shizuki mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa menurutmu kejadian tadi pagi ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan yang Ryota-san alami?"

Tubuh Shizuki seketika lemas. _**KECELAKAAN APA?**_

Shizuki segera berbalik pada dua gadis yang di depan loker yang sedang membicarakan hal itu dan bertanya penuh kepanikan. "KECELAKAAN APA?!"

Semua orang di sekitar koridor seketika terdiam.

"Masa sebagai penyebabnya kau tidak tahu sih?" Kata gadis yang ditanya oleh Shizuki dengan nada mencemooh.

 _ **BENAR. AKU ADALAH PENYEBABNYA.**_

Sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan Shizuki berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar dari koridor.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, di depan gerbang gadis mungil itu menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kasamatsu.

"Maaf." Kata Shizuki.

Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Shizuki berdiri. "Shirota-san, ikut aku ke rumah sakit."

Shizuki mengangguk.

* * *

Dengan posisi setengah berbaring Kise menatap kosong dinding putih di depannya. Kepalanya berbalut perban dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, udara yang dihirupnya terasa seperti gas beracun, dia ingin mati.

"Aku datang," kata Kasamatsu saat memasuki ruangan.

Kise yang masih termenung tidak memberikan respon.

"Aku tidak sendiri."

Kise segera menoleh ke arah pintu. "Shizu-chan.."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shizki berjalan mendekati Kise.

Rasanya seperti jantungku berubah warna menjadi hitam dan dalamnya dipenuhi oleh pecahan kaca. Melihatmu seperti ini sangat menyakitiku. "Kise-kun, apa aku yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini?"

Kise tersenyum sendu. "Tentu bukan. Aku begini karena kebodohanku sendiri tetap menyebrang jalan padahal lampu masih merah."

"Ternyata memang karena aku." Shizuki mulai menangis lagi.

"Jelas kalian membutuhkan privacy. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang," Kasamatsu meletakkan tas Kise yang dibawanya di ujung ranjang. "Cepat sembuh." Katanya lalu berjalan keluar.

Kise menyeka air mata Shizuki dengan ibu jarinya. "Terima kasih sudah datang kemari. Ini sangat berarti bagiku."

"Kise-kun.."

"Shizu-chan kau tahu, sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri aku akhirnya bisa berpikir tentang sesuatu dengan benar. Hidupmu jauh lebih baik tanpa aku. Aku seharusnya bahagia tentang itu, bukan malah egois memaksamu untuk menerimaku kembali," Kise menghirup napas agak panjang sebelum meneruskan kembali, matanya mulai mengembun akan menangis. "Kalau memang menurutmu berpisah adalah yang terbaik maka aku akan ikhlas menerima keputusanmu." _**Maaf aku berbohong, Shizu-chan. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa melakukan hal itu. Tapi demi kebahagiaanmu, aku janji untuk setidaknya mencoba.**_ "Dan sebelum semua tentang kita berakhir biarkan aku mengoreksi permikiran orang-orang sialan itu. Mereka bilang kau tidak berharga, tidak cukup cantik untukku, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana bisa mereka berkata seperti itu sedangkan mereka tidak tahu kalau gadis yang dibicarakan adalah gadis yang membuatku tersenyum setiap hari, gadis yang memberi pundaknya saat aku sedih, gadis yang menyelimuti dan mengusap rambutku saat aku tertidur, gadis yang selalu mengingatkan ku untuk makan, gadis yang merawatku ketika aku sakit, gadis yang mereka bicarakan adalah gadis yang memberikan segalanya untukku. Dan dia sangat cantik, mereka tidak tahu itu karena mereka tidak pernah..." Kise membuka kacamata Shizuki. "Melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya."

Shizuki menatap lurus wajah dengan sangat dalam. "Apa kau sampai seberat ini menerima perpisahan kita karena kita sudah tidur bersama?" _**Seks sungguh berefek sangat besar dalam sebuah hubungan.**_

Kise menaikan setengah alisnya. "Hhm.. Itu adalah satu alasan yang kuat."

Keduanya berbagi senyum sendu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Kise sambil menempelkan tangannya ke pipi kiri Shizuki.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, maka aku akan tetap menjadi gadis yang kau ceritakan."

Mata Kise membesar. "Shizu-chan, kau menerimaku kembali?"

"Aku akan menjagamu. Maaf karena aku sempat menyerah."

"Cium aku." Pinta Kise.

"Tapi bibirmu terluka, nanti akan sakit."

"Lakukan saja," Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shizuki. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

 **FIN**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Ingin Sekuel? Beritahu aku melalui Twitter _**JeenTeppei**_ apa yang kalian inginkan terjadi antara Kise dan Shizuki di dalam Sekuel.

 _NEXT: MIDORIMA X READER/YOU/OC: IN PROGRESS_


End file.
